Crossing Forbidden Lines (2/2)
by Danamaru
Summary: Will Mulder have enough courage to tell Scully how he feels?


Author: Danamaru  
  
Title: Crossing Forbidden Lines Part 2/2  
  
Distribution: Sure, no probs, just as long as I know   
where my baby is?  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Don't worry Chris, I'm only borrowing them, don't be   
greedy now. They will be returned to you.   
  
Summary: Will Mulder have the courage to really open up to   
Scully?   
Concluding part of previous discussions of fate.   
  
Spoilers: Suz, Closure  
  
Feedback: Yes please, good, bad indifferent....take a shot,   
tell me what you think.   
  
Author's Notes: The first part of this story is archived   
at Ephemeral and Fanfiction.Net  
  
"Peace is just a word". Eurythmics   
  
Previously in Crossing Forbidden Lines  
  
Mulder's Apartment pm  
  
Scully came round to Mulder's apartment to go over the   
Amber Lyn Lappiere case report.   
The night Mulder found out about his mother's real suicide   
from Scully, they hugged and much to his surprise, Scully   
had kissed him, not just a miss-calculated forehead whopper,   
this was a full and passionate kiss from his usually cool   
and level headed partner.   
  
Mulder desperately wanted to talk to her about it, but knew   
that she would clam up and leave, and he didn't want her to   
go.   
He wondered if she thought that he regrets what took place.   
He wanted to tell her that he didn't and that the main   
reason for making her stay is in the hope that maybe she   
didn't regret it either.   
  
Concluding Part  
  
Mulder breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly, seeing Scully   
almost in a hypnotic slow motion state. He was nervous.   
But he knew that this time he wasn't going to bounce her away   
like he always did, waiting for her to bounce back and into his   
hands. If he wanted to keep her here to tell her the things   
that would haunt him until he did then he would have to do by   
himself.   
  
He braced himself and took a hold of her hand. Hers trembled.   
  
"Scully, I think I found my real truth".   
  
Her face remained the same, blank and coldly serious.   
  
"What truth is that Mulder, about your sister?"  
  
There was a pause as he thought and then spoke in a low tone.   
  
"Samantha is gone, my mother and father are gone, but they were   
never really my truth, Scully, don't you see".  
  
Scully's eyebrows narrowed and her forehead lined with the frown.   
  
"I'm sorry Mulder, but I'm a little confused. I thought your   
sister was your main quest, to look for the truth involving   
Samantha and her disappearance."  
  
Still holding her hand he gazed into her eyes.   
  
"I always believed that I would find Samantha, but as the years   
past I began to realise that I never really would find her.   
She's gone Scully, but it's okay."  
  
Scully's anger began to rise inside of her as she tried to   
comprehend what Mulder was telling her. Yes his sister was gone,   
but how was it okay. This was the main reason for carrying on   
after everything that had happened to them. Once the men behind   
the conspiracy had been exposed, he had told her himself that the   
only thing left to do was find Samantha.   
  
She let go of his hand and could feel the sweat from his palm   
on her own.   
  
"Mulder, how can you just accept this. You've seen Samantha   
before and it wasn't really her, how do you know it wasn't a hoax?"  
  
Mulder laughed softly as he listened to her rally him again.   
For seven years she had tried to bring him back to earth,   
doubting his theories, making him take a step back and look at   
things rationally. He could understand what she was trying to   
say, but he knew she was wrong. His sister was finally at peace.   
  
"Scully, I found my sister that night, of that I am certain.   
It was not a hoax, there was no conspiracy. You know as well   
as I do she was taken by the starlight. Taken so that nothing   
bad could ever happen to her again. Don't you see, I've   
completed my quest, I've found her and she's in a better place".   
  
Scully's eyebrow's lifted again in disbelief.   
  
"Mulder, I'm still not sure how to take all this".   
  
He looked at her with so much gratitude for not questioning   
further that her heart melt. She was still confused, but it   
had been a difficult time for him. He wasn't himself.   
She had to give him and time and space. She had to leave.   
  
"I have to go Mulder, you need to get some sleep."   
She got up to leave and was again tugged at by his hand.  
  
"Please don't leave, Scully." His eyes pleaded, but she would   
not give in this time. She couldn't trust herself with him in   
this condition.   
  
A voice was going over in his head "make her stay, make her stay,   
don't leave, don't leave."  
  
It was now or never. He had to cross that line.   
  
"Scully, please listen to me, I told you that I had found my   
real truth and that truth is you Scully, it always has been,   
I've just being going around with my head in the sky for too   
long to notice."   
  
This got her attention and his statement almost made her legs   
wobble, but she remained in her standing position. What   
was he saying? That his real quest wasn't his sister but her.   
He wasn't making sense.   
  
"Mulder what are you saying? I don't understand."  
  
He rose to meet her level towering above her, placing his   
hands on her shoulders as he spoke gently.  
  
"The other night Scully, that was..." He paused and she   
could feel her face getting redder with embarrassment, knowing   
that she would have to talk about it, knowing that he would want to,   
made her nervous. He continued. "Was two people who couldn't help   
being drawn to each other, then couldn't let go." His eyes   
darkened and his breaths were rapid as he focused in on her eyes.   
"I don't ever want to let you go, Scully."  
He moved his hands up to her face and softly massaged her cheeks   
with his thumbs. Her face was angelic, as he saw her in her own   
starlight. Beautiful and content as he moved his head towards her.   
"I not going to let go, Mulder I promise."  
  
That night the sky was bright and the moon shone down on a fourth   
floor apartment. The light streamed in through the window of that   
apartment, bouncing off of the chest of drawers moving down to the bed   
in the centre illuminating two sleeping figures wrapped tightly   
together, dreaming. Free.   
  
Finito  
  
This was a tough one to finish, and I'm sorry that it's   
taken so long.   
Please let me know what you thought, it's what keeps me going in   
the tough competition world of fanfiction.   
Thanks to everyone who reads this, hope you enjoyed it as much   
as did writing about these two fantastic characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
